1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of vinegar in a cosmetic or dermatological composition for combating ageing, and a method for treatment of ageing using the composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
For a number of years now, cosmetic compositions have appeared on the market which contain .alpha.-hydroxy acids such as glycolic, malic and lactic acids, for combating the visible signs of ageing, especially wrinkles, linear dull complexion and blemishes, and for eliminating blackheads caused by acne. These compositions are generally presented in the form of creams or lotions.
In order to be active, such compositions must contain the .alpha.-hydroxy acid in its acid form (cf. in particular the article by W. P. Smith, Soap Cosmetic Chemical specialties, September 1993, pp. 54-58 and 76: "Hydroxy acids and skin aging"). This gives the composition a low pH, causing problems of skin tolerance which manifest themselves to the user as instances of stinging, reddening and pulling, which may lead to considerable discomfort.
Accordingly, it is desired to find active agents which have the same effect as .alpha.-hydroxy acids without the above noted negative side effects.
It in known to use vinegar, in particular in the form of a rinsing solution, as a skin-cleansing agent, as an antiseptic and as an astringent tonic (cf. "Les vinaigres"0 [Vinegars], Centre intercontinental d' etudes de techniques biologiques, 1964, pp. 13-15).
Moreover, EP-A-177 985 describes an antiseptic product based on vinegar and honey. The incorporation of vinegar into shampoos and soaps for the treatment of herpes and eczema is also known (JP-A-62-135 597), as is its incorporation into compositions which are intended to stimulate the regrowth of hair (FR-A-2 636 528, GB-A-2 159 053, DE-A-35 33 121). In addition, EP-A-297 640 describes a composition based on herbs, as an infusion in vinegar, for the treatment of psoriasis and hair loss, and JP-A-02-229 105 relates to a whitening composition which contains an extract of egg yolk which has macerated in vinegar and which has then been extracted in an organic solvent before being used in the form of a yellow powder.
However, there is no mention in any of these documents of the use of vinegar as an active agent to reduce or even eliminate, the signs of skin ageing.